


We need a vacation

by MadewithStars



Series: Peter Stark:Biological Child [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, No Angst, Vacations, avengers team fluff, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadewithStars/pseuds/MadewithStars
Summary: The Stark Family and Avengers team go on vacation4,000 words of fluff
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Stark:Biological Child [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124180
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	We need a vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments. This is prolly the longest one shot I’ve written so far but I’m going to try and start making them long like this more often. Hope you enjoy. Once again please comments and kudos

It was late at night and everyone was running around trying to make sure they had everything for their vacation to the beach. They were grabbing their newly cleaned laundry to pack, all the sunscreen they stocked up on, floaties, etc, etc. Pepper was upset with everyone because the flight to the beach was early tomorrow morning and everyone would be lagging tomorrow. That everyone consisted of Peter, Tony. Steve, Bucky, Sam, Rhodey, Bruce, and Nat.

Pepper had already helped Peter pack his bag. Her teenage son had extra of everything he needed just in case. So that’s how they got here the night before they were supposed to leave. Peter and Pepper hung out on the couch while everyone was running, grabbing what they needed. 

‘Hey babe, how nice of an outfit do I need to bring?’ Tony asked peeking into the living room. The sight on the couch made his heart flutter. He loved it when they took Peter to the beach. He was always kind of a water baby. 

‘Shorts and a nice button up should work fine.’ Pepper told him, giving him a small glance and smile. Tony gave her a smile back before turning around and heading back to their room. 

The mom and son sat together watching their show for a little while longer before she sent him to bed to get a good night's sleep. She gave him a kiss on the head before he stumbled out of the room. He went to his parents room to tell his dad goodnight. He walked in to see his dad throwing his toothbrush and hair stuff into a bag.

‘Hey dad.’ Peter stuffed through a yawn. ‘I’m going to bed.’ 

Tony walked over to Peter. ‘Okay bud sleep tight, don’t let the arachnids bite.’ He gave him a chaste kiss on the head before ruffling his bed head. 

‘Ha, that’s a funny one.’ Peter told him in an obvious sarcastic tone while he rolled his eyes a little bit. 

‘Love you bud.’ Tony yelled to him as Peter left the room. 

‘Love youuu.’ Peter yelled back. 

Peter walked into his room. He made sure he had everything he needed for the long airplane ride in his carry on. Especially his spider proof air pods. 

He got ready for bed and layed in bed trying to fall asleep. He layed awake for a while thinking about how excited he was for this vacation. He was excited to spend time with his mom and dad. And his pseudo aunts and uncles. 

He drifted to sleep thinking about all the memories they would make. He remembered when he was little and it was one of the few times his parents had taken him to the beach. They made sand castles and Tony helped Peter hold a baby crab. They took so many pictures but Peter was tired and couldn’t remember where they kept them. 

His senses slowly came back to him. He felt the pillow beneath his head while he laid on his stomach. He could feel someone’s soft and gentle hands going through his hair and massaging his temple and cheek bone. 

‘Hey bub, it’s time to wake up.’ His dad murmured gently to not assault his senses as he woke up. 

Peter nodded and opened his eyes. His dad was looking back at him with his soft brown ones that looked identical to Peter’s. ‘Let’s go get this vacation started huh?’ His dad asked. 

Peter smiled gently at him and raised his body slowly as he stretched. 

‘Get changed, grab something small to eat and we will get this show on the road.’ Tony told him. They all needed this vacation. 

Peter did as he was told and made his way to the living room where everybody except Sam and Bucky were drinking their coffee or juice preparing themselves for the journey. Peter snuggled up to his mom, with her hand going to rub his arm. He sighed, closing his tired brown eyes until he heard Sam and Bucky bickering as they came down the hallway.

‘Well if you would have packed the right toothbrush, we wouldn’t have had to do digging through your bag at the ass crack of dawn.’ 

Most of the people rolled their eyes but Pepper just sighed exhaustively as Peter smiled at the twos argument. 

‘Well folks, let’s get to the plane.’ 

With that, they all piled into separate cars and made their way to the small airport where the private plane was located. They pulled in and the girls and Peter left the luggage except for their small carry ons for the men to get. Peter would have helped since he had spider strength but he was too tired. He sat on the leather chair next to the one his mom perched in. He put in his special air pods and all sound dimmed the tiniest bit. He put on his classical piano playlist that helped him sleep and laid down on his mom again. She put her arm over his shoulders and pulled him into her. When Tony was done with luggage. He sat next to Peter and grabbed Peppers hand that was around Peter’s shoulder. He kissed her knuckles and laid his head back. 

They landed at their destination just as the sun was coming up. When Peter woke up he realized it was both of his parents this time. His head was in his mom's lap and his legs were in his dads. Peter waddled out of the plane and onto the hard black top ground below. He smiled and recalled his early memories in this place. It was like his refuge. Since they used to live in Malibu he was always around a beach and he missed his old home but he loved New York. 

His dad put a hand on his back and walked him to the car. They once again all piled into separate ones. They went through roads that were full of hotels and other rental houses, until they hit their giant rental house right on the beach. The house had many bedrooms. But some people still had to bunk up. Steve and Bucky, Sam and Bruce, and then Nat had her own room. Rhodey and Peter would also share rooms. The rooms all had 2 queen beds each except for the Master where Pepper and Tony were sleeping. Each bedroom had its own add on bathroom. Peter took his bag to his room and when he walked in he smiled. The room seemed bigger than it should be with a massive window on the opposite wall of the door. Under the window was a dresser with the beds on either side of it. Peter threw his large duffle bag on the bed that had a window to the left of it and not a wall. 

‘Pete! Get your trunks on! We’re going down to the beach!’ His dad yelled from the bottom floor. 

‘Ok, just a second!’ Peter smiled and pulled on his new trunks his mom got him. He put on his sandals and grabbed his sunglasses and made his way downstairs. 

‘Grab your water bottle and let’s head to the beach.’ 

Peter nodded and grabbed his insulated water bottle and followed his dad out the porch door. Peter took his first look at the pool. It was pretty big and it had a hot tub to the side. They went out of the gate that was around the pool and down the wooden sidewalk. The sidewalk was dusted lightly with sand from the wind blowing gently. They got to the sand and Peter put his foot in and it sunk a tiny bit into the sand. They walked over to where the other heroes were. Pepper was under a tent getting towels organized and the sunscreen out. She was wearing a white one piece with her nice sunglasses and her hair in a messy bun. 

‘Hey Pete, come here so I can spray you down.’ Pepper told her son. He just rolled his eyes and took the cab from his mom.

‘I’m 14 not 5 mom.’ Peter told her as he began to spray his arms and chest he tried to reach around to his back and his mom just watched amusingly. Peter continued to try and spray his back but none of the angles worked. 

‘Would you like me to spray your back?’ Pepper asked him with an amused smirk. 

‘Yes please.’ Peter told her as his shoulders slumped. Pepper grabbed the bottle from him and turned him around so they were facing the same way as the wind. She sprayed it on him and he jumped a little bit at its chill. 

‘Ok baby, let that dry a bit and then you can go play.’ Pepper told him. Peter pouted a bit at his mom babying him a little bit. He waited no more than a minute before grabbing his boogie board. He took it out to where Bucky, Sam, Steve, and Bruce were in the water. 

‘Hey kid.’ Most of them mumbled to him. 

‘Wow guys that were very enthusiastic, it would be hard to sound more excited to see me.’ Peter said to them with his voice laced in sarcasm and an eye roll.

Sam rolled his eyes and Bucky stuck his tongue out at Peter playfully. After their playful banters were done the older men continued their conversation they were having before Peter came over. Peter ignored them and decided to ride the waves back to shore a few times. It was the 3 time Peter had gone back out to the water to ride a wave back when he heard his dad yelling for him. 

‘Come in Pete!’ 

‘Ok coming!’ 

Peter rode the next bud wave that took him far into where he was laying down and could be above water. 

He stood up and walked over to his dad. His mom and Nat were sitting in beach chairs reading books occasionally saying some drama that had happened. 

Peter looked confused at his father about why he was called to shore. 

‘So Pete, me and Rhodey had a sandcastle contest and we want to know who the winner was.’ 

Rhodey nodded and gestured to the sandcastles at the side. The one on the left had to be his dads, it was tall and very compact. The castle had multiple towers and seashells decorating it. The one on the right that he assumed was his uncles was smaller and didn’t have as much detail with shells. 

Peter dwelled on it thinking who he wanted to say. His dad looked smug and his uncle looks like he didn’t care. 

‘I think Rhodey’s is the best quite honestly.’ 

His dad's jaw dropped and Rhodey started laughing. Peter could also hear his mom giggling and he looked over to see her have a big smile on her face. Nat had a small amused smile. 

Tony jabbed Peter in the stomach ‘oh you're in for it mister!’ Tony grabbed Peter from under his legs and threw him over his shoulders in a fireman carry. Peter was yelling and hitting his back trying to get him to let him down. Tony walked out into the ocean and got deep enough to about the middle of his thigh. He grabbed Peter and threw him into the water as far as he could. Peter went under and when he came back up he attacked his dad. They were splashing water at each other and Peter tried to dunk his dad under. Tony was still taller than Peter so while Peter attempted to pull Tony under, Tony pulled them both under. Peter came above water laughing and trying to get the other more wet. Peter wasn’t using his powers, because he was having fun and didn’t want to hurt his dad. They continued to wrestle in the water, laughs continuously coming out of them. Before Sam went running back to shore. 

‘Something freaking stung me!’ He yelled as he held his leg while running to shore. Peter and Tony laughed at the man's dramatics. Bruce followed Sam to shore with his doctor side clearly showing. 

Tony splashed Peter one last time before claiming ‘last one back to shore is a bad spider!’ And took off. Peter followed suit, stomping through the waves of water. Tony beat him by a few seconds.

‘You cheated!’ Peter yelled at his dad

‘No, you’re just a sore loser.’ Tony huffed. Peter sighed ‘Come on kiddie, let’s go see what Sam’s being a drama Queen about this time.’ 

They walked up to the group surrounding Sam. Sam was sitting on the ground with his leg extended out. Bruce was hovering over him with his hand holding Sam's leg into the sunlight. 

‘It has to be a jellyfish sting.’ Bruce proclaimed, there wasn’t really any other option anyway. 

‘I’ve heard that peeing on a jellyfish sting takes the pain away or something.’ Bucky said, mostly just to piss Sam off.

‘Oh hell No! Nobody is peeing on my leg!’ Sam yelled. Tony and Peter were giggling to themselves and the ladies were just annoyed by the men. 

‘Let’s take it inside and pour vinegar on it. That should help it some.’ Bruce said. Peter watched Steve help Sam stand and hobble to the house with Bruce following them. Steve gave Nat a small smile and she gave one back and he blushed. Peter just looked confused at the two before his parents shook him out of it. 

‘Hey kid, your mother says it’s lunch time so let’s go eat.’ Peter nods and follows his dad over to the picnic blanket that the cooler and his mom were on. He sat down and his mom handed him a ham sandwich and a bag of chips. Since he was at the beach he to do what anyone would do. He top the top off of the sandwich and put a few of the chips on. He put it back on and took a nice bite that was a mix of crunchy and soft at the same time. It was truly amazing for a beach day. He glanced up and Bucky was staring at him like he just hit Steve. 

‘What the hell.’ Peter shrugged and continued to eat. Before he could give Bucky a good answer his mom jumped in. 

‘It’s what Peter always does when we go to the beach. He says it’s the perfect meal.’

Peter nodded fully agreeing with what his mom said. ‘And apple juice!’ Kind of last minute to the conversation. 

His mom chuckled ‘and apple juice.’ She agreed as she handed him a small bottle of it. He smiled at her gratefully and took the bottle. 

‘Kid I think we might head back to the pool for a bit and then get ready to go to dinner if that’s ok!’ Tony told his son. 

‘Yep sounds great!’ Peter said, if he was being honest he didn’t have a choice since he was the youngest person on the vacation. He is still excited though and so far his vacation has been pretty fun. He was also pretty excited to spend time in the pool. 

When they finished eating they packed up all the blankets, towels, tent, and cooler. Peter grabbed what he could and made his way to the house. He set everything next to the pool and rinsed the sand off of himself in the outside shower. As soon as most of the sand was off of him he stood a few feet away from the pool. He took a second and then raised to the pool before jumping and making a large splash all around the pool. He swam to the surface seeing his dad look at him with a displeased look. 

‘Sorry?’ Peter told him not really understanding what he would have done wrong. 

‘Peter Anthony Stark, I have taught you to jump into a pool better than that.’ Tony said as he smiled. He ran into the pool and jumped into it doing a toe touch with it. 

Anybody in the world except for the avengers and their small family would have been surprised to see Tony Stark do a toe touch into a pool. Tony came up and Peter attacked him by dumping more unexpected water on his head. Tony just shook his wet hair out of his face. Tony just gave a small splash back before Peter showed him some of his new underwater tricks. He did flips and handstands. Eventually Steve and Bucky joined them in the pool and they all opted to throw a football back and forth. Sam sat on the side, letting his injury heal some with the special meds Bruce gave him. Pepper was asleep on a chair beside the pool with Nat reading a book next to her. After everyone started getting bored for a little bit they opted to wake up Pepper but not in the way she would have expected. 

All the men opted for Peter to do it, since he was the most likely not to get murdered doing it. They grabbed a bucket and filled it with water. Peter walked softly to where Pepper was laying and right before he dumped it- ‘Don’t you dare Peter Anthony Stark.’ His mom scolded. All men’s faces went pale and eyes went wide l. Peter could see his mom's eyes were still closed. 

‘You know guys I don’t even know why we tried, she’s Pepper freaking Stark?’ Peter exclaimed. He grabbed his mom's hand and pulled her to the pool. She followed reluctantly. 

‘Come on mom, play chicken with us.’ 

Pepper agreed and slowly descended into the water. She cringed a bit at the coldness of it but go used to it fast. Pepper got on Tony’s shoulders and Peter got on Steve’s. When Steve and Peter saw Pepper begin to put her hair up they realized she wasn’t going down easy. They went to about the middle of the large rectangular pool to be sure they wouldn’t hit the edge. Bucky counted to 3 and Peter started to try to push Pepper over at her shoulders. She didn’t fall so he tried again with more force and his hand slipped and he fell into the water. 

He came up out of the water and pointed at his parents. ‘I call a rematch!’ 

‘His mom shook her head. ‘Nope! Besides it’s time to get out and ready for dinner anyway.’ She said as she walked up the pool stairs. ‘Our reservation is at 7.’ 

Peter pouted as his mom grabbed a towel and walked inside to start getting ready. It was around 430 and if Peter was being honest it would definitely take them the 2 and a half hours to get ready. 

‘Chin up kiddie, come on let’s go get ready.’ His dad told him ready to wrap Peter in a towel. Peter gladly walked into the embrace and accepted the warm towel. Tony pulled his son into his chest and kissed his head. Peter sighed semi tired from the day. 

Tony ushered him to the door and he stepped inside welcomed by a chill that was sent through the air by the air conditioning. Peter shivered a little bit and Tony shooed him to his room to clean up and get ready. Rhodey was already in the shower so Peter dried himself off some more and sat on his bed patiently waiting for his uncle to get out. He opened his phone for one of the first times that day. 

He had multiple notifications consisting of Snaps and text messages. Most of the text messages were from Ned consisting of ‘how’s your vacation?’ , ‘ Dude, answer me.’ , and ‘are you dead?’. Peter chuckled at his friends' freak out messages. He replied to Ned with a ‘dude it’s so fun and no I’m not dead.’ Peter heard the shower water shut off meaning his uncle was going to be out in a few minutes. Ned quickly replied with a ‘that’s good, I hope you see a cool crab.’ Peter looked at the message and smiled. ‘If I do I will send you a pic.’ and ‘ I have to go but I’ll try and text you tomorrow.’ Ned replied pretty quickly with a ‘okie dokie! Have fun Pete!’ 

Right after Peter read the message his uncle came out of the bathroom with nice khaki pants and a polo shirt on. 

‘Hey Pete, sorry didn’t know you were waiting.’ 

‘It’s ok Rhodes, is it ok if I play music.’ 

Rhodey nodded ‘go right ahead.’ 

Peter gave him a small smile and grabbed his change of clothes and walked into the bathroom. It was pretty nicely sized with two sinks and a toilet with a shower and tub separate. Peter threw trunks into the tub to dry and turned on the shower. He grabbed his phone and turned on his favorite playlist. He hopped into the shower and the cool water tickled against his sun kissed skin. He washed his hair to get all the chlorine and sand out. When he was done he got out of the shower and dried himself off. He put on his fresh clothes that consisted of a gray button up shirt and khaki shorts. He looked in the mirror to see his wet hair matted to his head. He grabbed the blow dryer the house provided and turned it on. 

He blew the warm air into his wet brown curls and soon they were fluffy brown. He ran his fingers through them a few times to style them before deciding they were good enough. He turned on the vent and opened the door. Rhodey wasn’t in the room anymore so he must’ve went down stairs. Peter slipped on some sneakers before making his way downstairs too. 

Everyone was down there except for Nat and Steve. ‘ 

‘We should probably be leaving soon.’ Bruce stated. He liked to be prepared and early to everything. 

‘Ya prolly, someone go get them.’ Tony said. 

Sam and Bucky ushered Peter to be the one to get them. So Peter walked back upstairs and to get Nat first so he knocked on her door and when she got no reply she walked in. Nobody was in the room so he made his way to Steve’s room. He knocked and heard some shuffling and he opened the door. 

When he opened it he saw Nat and Steve standing a few feet apart with Steve walking towards the door. 

‘Hey Pete!’ Steve said with red cheeks and an unusually high voice. 

Peter looked confused but nodded to the hallway ‘it’s about time to go so come down soon.’ Steve nodded and followed Peter out the door. 

When he got downstairs he saw Sam and Bucky laughing to themselves. Peter gave them the evil eye kind of understanding why they sent him up to get Steve and Nat. They sat in the living room for a little bit longer until Nat came down and they all made their ways to the cars. 

When they made it to the restaurant it didn’t see overly fancy but nice for a family vacation. They were seated at their table. Peter sat in between his parents. They goofed around for a little bit. Peter shot Bucky in the face with his paper from his straw. Sam made Bruce order a bug mug of beer that Bruce was definitely not going to finish. 

Peter looked at his dad and his dad gave him a smile and ruffled his hair. He looked at his mom and she gave him a smile as well and kissed his head. Peter looked around the table at the people he considered family and thought about how happy he was. He was very thankful to have the people in his life he had. 

He still had a week to go but he was thankful for the moment. He also looked over at Rhodey and he looked like he had just watched a sad romance by watching Peter and his parents interact. 

Ohh his family was weird

**Author's Note:**

> Also I’m going to try and start posting once a week maybe more on Fridays and Saturdays


End file.
